Ru
by Pinkusa
Summary: He placed a hand on her shoulder "Go. Go far and learn as much as you can about your abilities. Then come back. For all of us" Ru was about to start running but he quickly grabs her arm stopping her "Do you promise?" She looks into his eyes knowing that this would be something he would be waiting for "I promise" And with that she ran to start on her promise
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar**

* * *

Most people have alarms to wake them up. No, It wasn't when one of her maids opened her window letting the sun shinning through her bedroom. It was the quick little footsteps that she was use to echoing on her wooden bedroom floor.

She had Jade.

Ru smiled to herself when she felt the three year old on her bed, thinking how much of a little challenge it must have been to actually get on her bed. But she did, and everyone morning she would be woken up to small chubby fingers pinching her face and running through her hair.

"Ba!" Ru quickly sat up to grab jade with her blankets around them.

"My Lady, it's time to get up. Someone is ready to join you for a bath" her maid said as if it were obvious that Jade couldn't take a bath without her.

"And I'm going to wash her hair!" Ru smiled at Jade sounding as if she was ready to fight anyone who wouldn't let her.

"Let's go get the fishes ready!" Ru said aloud exciting the toddler and running off to get the colorful plastic fishes.

She started to get off her bed and noticed her maid then was about to put on her robe, but instead of reaching for her robe she reached out towards her lifelong friend.

"Oh my dear little Ru" the maid loving patted her head and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Ru!" The yell of an impatient waiting three year old coming from the bathroom.

"It's okay, take the morning for yourself. You saw how intent Jade was on doing everything"

She laughed at the memory of how Jade wanted so badly to be a part of getting her ready, It was only a matter of time when she would demand to wash her hair.

Her maid seemed wary at her not needing her help. You would think she should've been use to not helping her but that only made her try harder. Wether it was wanting to do her hair, getting her dressed, or even bathing she always still insisted on doing everything. It was like all those years of her doing everything herself didn't get to her and it wasn't because she was picky or anything, she had her reasons for it all. Like her hair for example. Most princess like herself or woman of high rank had there hair up in some type of extravagant style but just seeing her friends getting there hair done was just painful to watch...And don't even get her started on wanting to get her dressed. It seemed as if the word simple wasn't in the vocabulary of the wardrobe here. Her father himself and with the help of her grandmother even had gotten her a few dresses that he saw were beautiful, which they were no doubt. Her father was pretty leanest on her choice of clothes but it was her grandmother reason why she had so many dresses hiding in the back of her closet..Like she told her grandmother, it just wasn't her style but as she was told over and over again by her grandma... all princess have a look.. but unfortunately it wasn't her look.

She already heard the running water coming from her bathroom. She laughed seeing Jade was already naked standing in her tip toes feeling the temperature of the water.

"Feels good!" Jade sang and poured her toy fishes into the rising water of the tub.

Ru felt the water herself before picking Jade up and putting her in. Once she was in she slid belly down in the water coming up making a splash. Taking off her pajamas like she had done more than a handful of times in front of Jade. The three year old never found it in anyway awkward or shy and never said anything.

"What are those?"

Ru looked down where she was pointing and rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Breast?" Ru chuckled

Jade with her head slightly tilted kept looking at her chest as if this was the first time she's ever seen her body. She would expect one day that she would ask questions but she just thought she would have gotten her answer from her own maid.. Ru's grandmother was the one to tell her the tales of womanhood and even some of her questions were answered by her father. Jade didn't have a mother either and with a three year old having that in common with the princess she couldn't help but feel like she was a princess too.

"I wish I had some" Ru just smiled

"You'll have to wait a few years but you'll get em and i bet they'll be real pretty too" she tried to sound as if it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"This one!"

Ru sat on the edge of her bed in her undergarments waiting for what Jade had picked out what she would wear today..honestly it didn't really matter to her, all of the clothes in her closet were as simple as they could get. Jade did a little jump to reach the hanger of the rack. She turned around and held up a dress that was adorably too long for Jade to hold. Ru furrowed her eyes at the sight of the blue dress that she hadn't seen in so long, she then remembered it was one of the dresses that her grandmother had gotten for her. She stood up and walked toward Jade while still looking at the dress. She bent down on one knee and felt the material thinking why she hadn't worn it. She quickly took the dress and started to put it on right then and there wanting to put her curiosity to rest. She turned around to the mirror and got confused.. she looked?..

"Wow! Now you really look a princess!"

That's exactly what Ru thought.

She laughed and picked Jade up and held her on her hip.

"I picked this one cause it matches your eyes"

She looked back at the mirror and realized that this was different, that you can really see the trait that her father told her that she took from her mother... her eyes. Her royal blue eyes. Yes, her eyes were always the thing she was known for.. and she couldn't help it.. they were practically inhuman.. even Jade couldn't stop staring for at her eyes for whole week.

"Your breast look pretty!" Ru's eyes widened and she laughed out loud at the three year old outburst

"You think it's long enough to did one of those princess spins?"

Ru spun around filling her room with Jades laugh.

"Say ahhh" Ru quickly took a bite of there breakfast making Jade laugh at the sudden monster like moment.

"Big Ru!"

Your grace.

My lord.

Your highness.

To Jade, he was big Ru and to everyone else he was the famous king Ru of the nations

But to her... father.

"It was bath time for me and Ru today!"

She smiled watching Jade talk to her father with no such intimidation of talking to a person of importance. He had always carried himself with a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness. This was the side that made the country he ruled a place where there people truly not only obeyed his order but respected it.

Much to Jades disappointment, her maid came into her room to pick the toddler up for school.

Her father looked up towards the top of her bed and furrowed his brows

"Now how did this get up there?" Her father actually had to jump on her bed to reach the doll on top.

"Aw, she left it here. Well I know she'll be back later for it" her father softly smiled noticing the change in subject...

"You know it's no crime to do what you were doing" he stated matter of factly.

She looked at the doll now in her hands and a memory played from when she was little. Her dancing in her room with all of her toys flying around her while dancing like what she was doing was something she was so lucky to have. Her father had told her that everyone was born, but not everyone was born the same. Some people had the ability to bend water, some bended earth, some bended fire and air... she controlled the force in all elements. But that's not not how she saw it, to her it was just something that made her feel important and strong like the man she was named after. The first time her father learned of her telekinesis was when she was only a year old while laying in her crib to the sounds of her baby mobile in the late night waking her dad up to find the plush toys above her spinning on there own. And with her fathers help and encouragement as she grew up she went from being able only to lift her toys to being able to lift her father himself.

"Jade likes to fly for fun" she chuckled remembering the look of pure excitement when she flew her around her room

"Thats what you use to use it for too remember?" her father playfully nuzzled the plush doll on her face

"Okay, so you want me to fly you around for good old times?" he then quickly put his arms out ready for whatever she would do. She laughed and shook her head at his "unkingly" behavior. In that moment she remembered how she felt using her abilities when she was younger.

"Id let you fly me around in the air anytime if that made you happy. I just.. miss it you know?... something so special.. so.. just amazing, that I have right at home. Kinda like a treasure" And it was true, her father was her biggest fan. How she practiced her powers when she was younger to see what she could go back and show him what new things she could do. Her motivation was her father and his proud reaction.

"Yea I'm pretty sure Jade just thinks I'm just another fun ride at the fair" her dad chuckled at her bluntness while shaking his head

"And a darn good one too!" he jokingly said while hit her bed with his fist in mock determination.

"Aw did you spill your breakfast or something?" Ru looked at her bed where her father was looking over. Her eyes widened at the red spot over her bed sheets..

"Yea.. Jade was all over the place with her food" she said while quickly going over to her bed grabbing the sheets off.. before her father could really get a good look at the large stain..

Even though Jade came into her at the break of dawn but this morning she was wide awake before she could come in.. she never had a nose bleed in her life but she was pretty sure that it wasn't suppose to be so much making her dad think it was spilled cranberry juice.. She rolled up the sheets quickly walking over to her hamper and when her dad wasn't paying that much attention talking to him trying to change the subject.. she threw them in her trash can.. not wanting the maids or anyone else to see..

"Hey hey now, do not mess with the dress it was a gift remember?" she shook the skirt of the long lost dress.

He slowly smiled when he noticed he was finally seeing the dress his mother got for her on. She got up from the bed and danced showing off the dress.

"See, looks good. Even Has you dancing" he said while slowly nodding his head in approval.

"I'm only dancing because it feels like I'm wearing a costume" her dad eyes widened

"Costume? A costume? If wouldn't feel like a costume if you'd actually worn the darn pretty thing" he while he laughed at how ridiculous she sounded to him

"Well hope you enjoyed the show cause this 'darn pretty thing' is going back to bed" right when she said that her father got off her bed in a hurry before she could think about doing anything else.

"Oh no ya don't, grandma would kill me if I let you wear what you usually wear and today we are going to show what a nice young lady I know that's hiding in there" he stood behind her straightening out her dress.

"I'll tell you one thing right now, heels are a no go... are you sure I'm not wearing this thing backwards?.. looks like I got a little more going on upstairs then I thought " Ru adjusted the uncomfortable tight top of her dress not noticing her dad rolling his eyes.

"Azula can't be the only dressed up princess when she comes"

She could count on one hand how haw many people in the world that knew about her powers.. And Azula was one of them. She looked back at the trash can with her blood stained sheets inside.. maybe it was perfect timing that Azula was coming.. maybe it was time for someone to know what was happening.. she had questions.. and she was ready for the answers


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not ATLA**

* * *

When she was three Ru developed a sense of style. Every morning before her maids came to wake her up for the day she would sneak off to her fathers bedroom. The intimidating big double doors to his bedroom telling everyone that this was where the king slept was enough to make everyone hesitate whoever passed by to not dare to disturb him, but every morning she would pull the heavy door with both of her little arms and run inside without even to knock. Going inside his room seeing his king of a father under his covers still sleeping, but that didn't stop her from going inside with a big smile on her face ready to use his blankets hanging on the side to climb on his tall bed. Sometimes she would catch him still sleeping but this morning he was already awake ready for his three year old to make his day.

This was how she started the day, and that's how she liked it.

She would get dressed but of course she needed her fathers opinion on what she should wear, which consisted of a loose fitting dress with no shoes. That was the perks of being taught from home.. Ru never thought anything of it just that she would be spending more time with father. Everyone was surprised that the King himself was her teacher rather than getting a tutor, she never thought anything of it. Especially using her telekinesis in class.. It was until one morning she didn't have school because her father had to catch up on some meetings that she saw kids her age on the playground. She couldn't help but stare at them since this was the first time she's seen so many kids her age, she was so use to having adults in her life.

"Aren't you coming to school?" one of the girls who was with another couple girls that looked to be her age called out to her

"I.. go to school at home" the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"By yourself?" Ru was slightly taken back at the question

"You can come play over here with me, I don't have school today" Ru was hopeful in taking this opportunity in spending time with girls her own age.

A loud bell got there attention "Sorry, that was our teacher we have to go back inside, Were finishing our drawings" Ru"s hopeful smile faded and wishing she could go with them. She watched the other kids go back following there teacher going back inside. She saw how they all laughed together and talking about things that she wouldn't really understand.. because she didn't go to school. She found herself wanting to know why she was homeschooled?..

Later that day she caught her father off guard when she asked him why she was homeschooled, he knew one day she would ask. She learned that it was because of only one reason, her telekinesis.

"Is it because they wont like me?" she asked sitting in on her fathers lap still having a hard time understanding

"Of course they'll like you.. they just haven't met anyone like you before" Like her before? she knew that there were people who had the ability to bend the four elements.. she just thought she was just like them in a way.

Then what his daughter said next made him realize something that he didn't even think of after all these years..

"Am I all alone?" his eyes widened a bit, he was thinking that he was so sure in spending so much time with her that she wouldn't feel like she was right now. He remembered a request that he had gotten.. he wasn't going to accept it and go.. but he was going to have to for his daughters sake...

Making a visit to the fire nation.

For quite a while he was getting request to meet the fire lord, an old friend of his actually... Ever since his rise there paths in life crashed.. But he did have one thing that he was willing to go for.

His daughter.

There trip to the Fire nation was exciting since she had never really left home. She had noticed that her father was dressed formally rather than his usual comfy clothes she was use to seeing him in. Once they arrived she was scared to get out thinking about her telekinesis..

"Come on, don't be scared" her father picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Look at me" he said in a sing song voice.

"I promise that you are not gonna be alone" she looked at her father remembering what she said.

They walked together to the palace still in his arms while she would point to all of the shiny things she would see as they walked in. The usually quiet halls of the palace filled with her laughter as her father would throw her in the air and spinning her around. The working servants in the halls smiled at the happy father daughter duo as they walked by relived at the new change of atmosphere they were making with there laughter.

"Hi! Hi!" Her father tried greeting someone while still laughing and playing with his seven year old.

"Looks who's here" he put her down and met with an older man smiling at them. Most kids her age were shy meeting adults but her life consisted of adults so she didn't think twice going up to the man to give him a hug.

"Oh! Thank you" her father laughed at his daughters unexpected gesture and his friend reaction

"Just like your father, definitely a lover not a fighter" he bent down to her level

"But with such ferocious dark blue eye colors I could be wrong" she giggled when he playfully poked her nose.

"I wouldn't be so sure Iroh, she can play a pretty mean game of tag" Iroh shook his head slowly while pinching the middle of his nose

"Hopefully not as mean as my brothers youngest, sometimes I worry about that girl.." her father perked hearing about his daughter.

"Yes, that's right why don't we go see what the other princess is up to?" He said while he picked her up off the ground

"My brother has been expecting you now an-"

"Oh mr. grumpy pants waited this long for me he can wait a bit longer" Iroh laughed a bit at the kings humor that he's missed all these years

Ru's royal blue eyes lit up watching the flames fly up, but it wasn't the flames that got her excited it was the fire bender.

"Uncle, did you bring me another doll?" Her father laughed while Iroh just rolled his eyes at his niece bluntness...

Her father walked up to the young fire bender and offered her to take his hand. He knelt down on his one knee bringing them face to face.

"Azula, this is Ru and she's a little princess just like you" He playfully tickled Azula's side

"Are you sure your not a doll?.." Azula narrowed her eyes while getting close to her face. Ru just replied by giving her a hug.

Her father smiled at the two asking each other simple questions trying to get to now one another.

"Do you practice fire bending everyday?"

"Of course. Practice makes perfect. I practice outside so I can make sure i get the biggest flame I can get" Ru smiled widely in excitement

"Do you want to show me?" Azula raised her brow

"Well I could always use another person to watch, besides I need another person to play tag with it's no fun with just two.."

"Yea! Ru loves tag!" Her father exclaimed happily. He then went on talking about there games back at home.

His smile slowly faded when the reminder of why he was here was asked.

"Your highness, our lord is now expecting you" Her father continued to look at the little princess

"Okay" Was all he said... he smiled again before saying his goodbyes. He watched how Azula being only a year older than Ru was, taking control by taking her hand and running off outside.

"Are you ready my friend" Iroh placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder watching the king looking over the young girls running off knowing that was where he would rather be right now...

"Wow!" she clapped watching Azula perfectly nailed her fire bending skill. She looked back at Ty lee and just smiled at her excitement, already use to seeing the young fire benders skills...

"Your a princess too!, show us what you can do" Ty lee urged Ru.

She looked at the older girls waiting for her to go up and show them something only a princess could do..

'They just haven't met anyone like you before' her fathers words came into her mind... no, she couldn't ruin the fun she was having with her new friends.. Her eyes widened when she saw two red fans from the corner of her eyes.. She stood up from Ty lee's lap ready to show them what only a princess like her could do.

She held the two fans in each of her small hands and took a deep breath. She twirled one fan on one her index finger while throwing the other fan into her other hand catching it. She took a second to look at there reaction and was pleased that they liked it. She took of her shoes kicking them off to the side ready to dance. She was use to having her teacher or her father playing music while she danced so she picked a song in her head while she started to move. She didn't normally have this type of concentration while she danced but she never had an actual audience before.. so she did everything she could every jump, every leap and turn she learned she threw herself into every one.

"Ugh!" She huffed to herself in disappointment of falling.

"How did you do that!?" Ty lee asked excitedly while helping her up. Azula picked up the fans and tried to spin she threw them up.. Ty lee giggled when she couldn't catch them

"What are you laughing at!? I am a true fire bender prodigy not some little dancer!"

"It's okay, I fell too remember?" Ru shyly admitted while swaying side to side looking down at her feet

"You probably fell because your long hair was in your way" Ty lee ran her hand through Ru's waist length black hair.

"Don't your maids ever do your hair?" Azula asked with her hands on her hips

Ru shook her head "I don't like them doing my hair, it hurts" she said while taking her hair on her side and petting it

"A Princess always have there hair up, it's the way of royalty"

Ru just shook her head making Azula groan.

"Fine, I will brush your hair then" Ru's eyes lit up

"..Really? You would?"

"Well it only makes sense that a princess will get to do another princesses hair" Azula said as if were obvious while she crossed her arms

The fire princess didn't waste any time grabbing her hand.

"Were going to my room, I have the best hair brushes in the nation" Not even her father could get her to do her hair now only a couple of hours meeting after Azula she was running to get her hair done.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ty lee whined rubbing her slapped hand

"You were doing it wrong, I would only know how since I'm the princess here" Ty lee huffed angrily in response

"She's not hurting you is she?" Ty lee asked while sticking her tongue out at Azula

After another fifteen minutes or so Azula clapped her hands together that her job was done. Ty lee went and grabbed a mirror and held it up in front of her.

"Wow! look at the pretty braids" her hair was up in a high pony tail that had braids on the side.

"You have so much hair that's why" Ty lee said while she poked her nose

"Hold on you need one more thing" Azula then ran to a drawer and started to look through what was inside

"Now it's not a crown but it'll do for now" She said while putting something in her hair. Ru picked up the mirror to see a red velvet hair bow.

"Now she really looks like a doll!" Ty lee exclaimed

"Now we can play tag! now that my hair is up"

"Alright, hopefully your better than miss slowpoke over here"

"Hey! I'm not slow! You cheat!"

"Okay Ty lee your going to be 'it'"

"Aww why me?!" Ru watched the two bicker

"I wanna be 'it'" the two girls looked at Ru like if she was really serious

"I'm always 'it' when I play at home with dad"

"But your too little" Ty lee said while she patted the top of her head

"You won't think so when you see me play" Ru said confidently

"Fine, she wants to then we'll let her. Come Ty lee let's get ready"

They then started to run off in different directions starting the game. Ty lee wasn't hiding like Azula was so she started to chase her first. She ran in the opposite direction confusing Ty lee... a trick that she did back at home with her dad..

"Where'd she go?.." she asked herself looking around her

"Bah!" She ran and got her from behind

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Ty lee laughed while she picked her up and sat her on her hip.

"Told you were slow" they looked up where the voice was coming from and saw Azula up in a tree

"She came out of nowhere!" Ty lee exclaimed while she bounced Ru still holding her

"Well she hasn't caught me yet!" Ru smiled accepting the challenge. She jumped out of Ty Lee's hold and starting running to Azula. The tree was now the only thing between the two princesses. After a couple of minutes of running around the tree Azula thought she won.

"See! I'm the faste-!" Ru then jumped her from her side making them both fall. Ru laughed laying on Azula's back on the ground still mad that she lost.

"You guys! Help!" They looked at each other confused where the voice was coming from

"Up here! I can't get back down!" They looked shocked to see Ty lee hanging high from a tee branch.

"Let go!" Azula looked at Ru like she was crazy for saying such a thing

"Trust me you'll be okay!" Ty lee closed her and let go but opened her eyes expecting for a quick fall but saw that she was slowly and safely going down.

"I didn't know I could do that" Ty lee said once she got on the ground

"Pretty good hugh?" Ru just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing special

They ran back to go play again but Ru was quickly stopped

"That was you wasn't it?" Azula asked already knowing the answer

"You fire bend and I help people down from trees" Azula looked at her shocked while Ru giggled. She was about to ask more until the voice of her father singing got there attention. She took Azula's hand and took them towards him.

"Look Azula, I found your uncles guitar" he sat down on the grass criss cross

"Can you play something?" Ty Lee asked while they sat down.

Her dad started to play exciting the girls at the up beat music, there eyes lit up once he started singing being surprised he could sing so well. Ru smiled at the familiar song he was singing getting got up and took Azula's hand taking her up with her. They all joined hands and danced together laughing, spinning around in circles.

They now where in front of the palace ready to leave.

"Thank you, I know it wasn't easy an easy choice coming" Iroh said giving his old friend a hug goodbye

The king looked over toward his daughter seeing her saying her goodbyes to Azula. He smiled knowing it was all worth it coming..

"Well.. being princesses we should see each other more often, I'm the oldest so I'm expected to show you the ropes" Ru smiled knowing it was the young fire benders way of saying that she'll miss her.. Ru then gave her the biggest hug she could give her.

"I love you Azula" Ru whispered knowing that she heard her. It took a few seconds but she hugged her back smiling.

"Oh! Your bow" Ru remember the the hair piece that Azula put in her hair

"It's yours. From one princess to another of course" Ru looked at the bow and deciding right then that she was going to treasure it

"Thank you Azula, you certainly made Ru's day" her father said while caressing her face.

"Hey your dress had a ribbon where'd it go?" Her father looked over her dress at the missing ribbon that she had tied around her waist

"I lost at when we were playing tag" her father smiled at how she wasn't even worried about her ribbon but more happy of her day instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA**

* * *

She walked outside seeing her grandmother sitting at the table talking.. she smiled immediately recognizing the voice she was talking too. Her grandmother motioned for Azula to look behind her. Ru laughed having her arms out running towards the fire princess.

"Hello!" Ru sang in between smothering her friends face in kisses. Azula scrunched her nose already use to her long time friends affection..

"I never seen this dress before" Azula looked back at her grandmother stunned at her girly outfit she was in

"Blame her, dad was afraid what she would say if I didn't look my best for you" Ru said while taking Azula back to sit at the table

Her grandmother looked down towards her feet "Nope, it was too good be true"

Azula made a confused face and looked back down and smiled at what she was talking about

"Your suppose to wear shoes, aren't you?" Azula grabbed one of her bare feet and playfully shook it above her.

"But you were right, she does look pretty in blue" Azula said said to her grandmother

"She was right" Ru made a mock exaggerated shocked face

"Well at least tell me when your gonna wear one of my dresses so you can actually have it fit right" her grandma then pulled her closer adjusting her dress. Ru playfully rolled her eyes towards Azula while her grandma scowled at her for just throwing on such a pretty dress.

"Your so small around your waist" her grandma smiled admiring the dress

"She is small, she hasn't changed since the day I met her" Ru made a face of pain "What's wrong?"

"My boobs can't breath" Ru whines grabbing her chest. Azula and her grandma laughed out loud at her sudden outburst.

"There's always a price for beauty" Azula laughed putting her hands on the sides of her waist

"Come Ru, walk with me" Azula intertwined her arm through hers as they walked

"So tell me, what has the princess of our nations been up to? Besides her outshining me of her beauty" Ru laughed hugging Azula's arm closer to her

"Hardly, your still the only princess ill ever look up too"

"As it should be of course" Ru just laughed at her usual bluntness and her obnoxious princess ways..

"And what do you mean what have I been up to? I'm the one here waiting for you like a damsel in distress for my dear Azula" Ru playfully nuzzled Azula's shoulder making her laugh

".. you know father.. if it's not one thing it's another.." Ru furrowed her brows at her friend in concern

"Is that why you haven't came for the past three months?.." she asked while they walked down the stairs toward the view of the ocean

"I need to be there for every plan he's making. To prove my loyalty and determination for the fire nation.. ever since my brothers banishment.."

Ru's eyes widened at the sudden news of her older brother "banished? You've never talked about your brother and now your telling me that he's banished"

"For his honor! This is finally my chance to prove father that I've always was the obvious choice for the throne.. not that he needed reminding in the first place"

Ru just stared at her friend while she looked out towards the ocean.

"My dear.. sweet Azula" Ru said while she picked out a rose from the bush next to her

"I want you to be happy, me and my grandmother" she gave the rose to the fire princess

"You should have came earlier to me, I know you would have been more happier here.. us princesses have to look out for each other don't they?" Azula smiled remembering her childlike motto. She looked at the rose before speaking again

"Well us princesses must make the best of our circumstances" Azula took Ru's arm again

"You say I'll be happy here and by all means I believe you" Azula now stood in front of her

"But I believe you'd be much happier with me on my grounds" Ru laughed while shaking her head

"You sound just like the little fire nation princess that I remember"

"Well my intentions are still the same.." Azula placed her hand on her shoulder

"Were only getting older and time waits for no one.. Don't you want to be the strongest queen you can be when it's your time?" Ru had a look of shock but then slowly smiled again.

"I'm sure when that day comes I'll have all the support I need" Ru continued to walk still having her smile on her face.

"Support!? You don't need any support" Azula practically spat the word out in disgust

Azula grabbed her arm and raised it in front of her "You have all the support you need right here. You just need to fight" Ru looked at her lifted arm and knew what she was talking about..

"And what exactly am I fighting for?"

"FOR POWER!" Azula yelled.

Ru just stood there unaffected by her yell that was sure to make anyone run..but unfortunately this wasn't the first outburst she's had with her ..

Azula huffed in anger before sitting on a boulder "Sometimes I wonder if you even truly understand how much more power you have then me"

Ru rolled her eyes "Not this again.." she walked up to Azula taking a spot next to her her

"You're not just some rank in hierarchy, you are my friend and I don't see it any other way.. besides if I really thought that way you'd be sleeping with the pigs in there farm for yelling like that" Azula laughed when Ru snorted like a pig playfully nuzzling her face.

"You know your grandmother was telling me that it's been rather boring here without your 'special touch' " Azula said while wiggling her fingers.

Ru laughed "Special? Says the girl with fire coming from her own two hands" she widened her eyes and mockingly wiggled her fingers back

"Flames.. lightening"

Ru sat up and looked at Azula for a moment "Well Jesus Azula, where did the lightening come from?"

Azula laughed "Maybe you really forgot who I am?" She stood up and walked out and faced Ru "A true prodigy since my grandfather, and the fire nations one sole heir to the throne" she looked at her clenched fist in determination.

Ru smiled widely and clapped her hands together walking towards Azula. "How can anyone forget, it's who you are.. and I haven't forgotten..you've only reminded me since we were kids" Ru teased bumping her hips against Azula's

"No but really, you'll have to show me your lightening bending and any other skills that you've learned while you've been away"

"Funny.. I was going to ask you the same thing" Ru stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around her eyes slightly widened

"You know, while I've been training recently I have this feeling like there's more.. like I can give more with my bending. I don't know what it is? Maybe it's because I'm growing up. Father was my age when he started to show his potential of his power. Haven't you noticed anything?"

Ru replaced her wide eyes with a smile "Actually I do, told the king today that I may have this thing on backwards" she said while looking down having both hands on her chest.

She looked up seeing Azula with raised eyes, knowing that wasn't what she was talking about.. She took a deep breath and tiredly put arms back on her side "No, I can't say I have"

"Of course you do, how can you not? Your powers like mine can only grow. Don't try to hide it inside you"

Ru looked down smiling "You sound like dad"

Ru turned her head around at the sound of a laughter that always made her smile. "And like I've told him..I'm just another ride at the fair" Ru turned around and took Azula's arm

"Come on, lets surprise Jade and her friends with two princesses. She can hardly handle me can so can you imagine with the both of us, oh I can just already see the fire nations true heir to the throne playing ring around the rosy and dancing" Ru laughed at her friends face expression knowing all too well that no one from the fire nation and let alone there princess would be caught dead playing..

* * *

"Now put your leg out behind you, put your arm out like that.. yea! See! your very good at it!" Ru and Azula had an audience of toddler girls who were enjoying the treat of having two princesses to play with

"Jade, have you missed your fire friend of a princess?" Jade walked behind Azula and wrapped her little arms around her neck

"Uh huh!" Jade answer while bouncing up and down while still holding onto her other princess friend. Azula just rolled her eyes shaking her head, she reached behind her and grabbed Jade putting her In the front of her. Feeling the top of her head Azula felt something missing.

"H-hey did you take my crown!?"

Jade laughed at her angry face "I always wanted to look at" the other little girls ran over to look at the crown. They huddled over the royal headpiece with wide excited eyes that they were having an up and close look at the fire nations princes own crown

"Ru, how come you don't wear a crown too?"

"Oh I know, Azula look much more like a princess then me with her crown doesn't she?" Azula had an annoyed grumpy look on her face making the young girls laugh at her princess like nature.

"I'm afraid mine are too big, I don't want to be overpowered by my own crown" Ru laughed watching how cute Azula was being annoyed while the girls picked and poked her clothes and hair.

"Here I'm gonna put it on you" Jade held up her crown ready to place it back in her hair.

"Aww! Look at that! How sweet! You all crowned a princess!"

Ru started to clap while the other girls cheered at the honor of putting on her crown for the fire princess.

"Swan!" The girls were now trying to copy Ru's dancing

"Yea! Just like a swan huh?" They all moved there arms up and down like a swan. Ru tripped on her feet catching her fall in time. The little girls couldn't stop laughing at the clumsy princess, she even saw Azula laughing a little.

"Wanna do a swan circle goodbye?"

"A princess swan!" One of the girls yelled out. They did one more circle spinning around before there goodbyes.

"I see that your still a part time babysitter?" Ru turned around from waving the girls goodbye

"Babysitting? No, You know Jade and the others are my friends. Who else would help you put on that little crown of yours" Azula rolled her eyes remembering how a three year old snatched it from her hair..

"Hey, Look" Ru got confused not seeing anything.. Azula took her wrist and leading her somewhere not bothering to explain what she wanted to show her first.

"This is perfect"

"What is? I don't see it"

"Exactly. Nothing to block me" Azula turned around, Ru winced at the unexpected roughness when she grabbed her and put her in front of her and taking one of her arms up.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to see me bend lightning" Azula tightened her grip on her arm. She saw the instantaneous release of light, then the electric strength pushed her back against Azula as she struck her lightening out in the open.

"What was that?!" Ru pointed out where she shot her lightening

"That my dear friend, is the power I was telling you about"

"Warn a girl before you do that again" Ru said in mock fright

"My father, his brother, and now me are the only ones in this world that can generate lightening" she then looked down looking like she was embarrassed of something

".. I'll admit this to you.. I thought I wouldn't have that ability.. Until I did. I would have never have found out if I've kept all of what was inside me in me" Azula then placed her hand on top of Ru's head.. most people would call it her being affectionate.. but it was secretly her way of showing that she was a good six inches taller than she was..

"Imagine what you'll be able to do, all these years of not using your telekinesis. You probably even have more abilities that you haven't got to see because you don't use it"

"What.. you think ill shoot lighting too?.." Azula let out frustrated yell at her silliness

"Your just like your father.." Azula said to herself

"At least he doesn't have to put up with such a prissy temperamental fire nation princess" Ru said laughing and putting an arm around her

"But looks like I have that honor don't I?" Ru shook Azula making her smile .. but only a little

"Azula, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me of what you think I can do. But honestly it's nothing special"

Azula cut her off before she could say anything else "Nothing special? Ru your the only one that can do what you can do. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to master it for yourself.. Im offering to help you with this.. I can teach you to bring it out and control it"

"You can't" Azula furrowed her eyes at her in question

".. I just mean.. this is something we both don't how to really.. deal with. It's pretty.. untamed" she said the last part to herself

"The last time you used your telekinesis openly was when we were kids.. and you loved it. Ru has something happened?" Ru felt herself get cold.. she didn't know what to say..

"Nothing has happened.."

"Because if something did you can tell me"

"Azula nothing is happen-!" Ru stopped mid sentence when she saw the expression on Azula's face.. she touched her nose hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.. but looking at the blood on her hand.. it was

"Ru.."

"Sorry! Gosh! look at what this weather does to me" she made an excuse from the top of her head while trying to step away but Azula took her arm before she could.

"This is your telekinesis isn't it?"

She stood there giving up.. she felt what was going to happen.. and she couldn't stop it.. she never could.

"..You don't understand" she screamed out and fell to the ground from the pain.. at this point.. she had no more control

"Ru!" Azula knelt down on the ground next frantically looking at her not knowing what was happening. She was shaking uncontrollably sounding like she was choking, her eyes staying upwards through her episode.

"Ru!" Azula was about to run for help but fell back down. Out of nowhere the trees around them started to break in half. She looked out and didn't know if the well over thousand foot wave was real. She gasped when an actual whale swam inside the wave, she looked down and realized that she was no longer on ground but floating in the air. Once the sound of Ru gasping for air came everything in one motion came back down. The wave went back down leaving behind a drizzle. Azula was taking deep breaths while looking around still having a hard time believing what just happened.. but the broken down trees told her otherwise.

Azula looked down at her friend while she coughed

"...Still think I can shoot lightening?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own atla **

**WARNING- SCENE OF FOOD BINGING DISORDER**

* * *

No.

She remembered how plain and simple she thought it was. But unfortunately the word 'no' wasn't in her dear friends vocabulary..

_"I can't see myself going to the fire nation" Azula stood up straight putting her hands on her hips_

_"You? Or your father?" Ru immediately tensed up at the well known sensitive subject._

_"By this time tomorrow you could gotten mastered your power and all you have to do is let me show you" Ru looked around at the broken trees and everything else that got destroyed from her accident.._

_"I know you don't want something like this to happen again" Azula said noticing the way Ru was looking at the scene of ruins_

_"We can leave tonight, you and I can talk to your dad he'll understand once we tell him what happened. I already have all what you need for the training I have planned for you"_

_"Looks like I'm all ready set then" Azula shoulders lowered at her sarcasm_

_"Yes. It's actually that easy. Ru, you need this and I just wan-!"_

_"Azula. For right now.. learn to take 'no' for an answer" she just stood there like she was mentally figuring her negative answer._

_"...Please." Ru's arched her brow at the polite request that practically physically hurt Azula to say._

_Ru remembered the last time Azula said 'please'.. they were children.. It was when Azula for the first time asked if they could fight each other... And just like before she thought it would be good for her.. but her answer now was the same. A plain and simple 'no'..._

"It's been a few months since she's last visited right?" Her friends sat together on the grass in her big backyard talking about the infamous fire nation princess..

"God, Azula the jerk just keeps glaring at us whenever she's here."

"Why doesn't she keep her flames where they belong instead of coming here and creeping me out" her friends laughed while Ru just smiled to herself thinking how Azula always made sure since they were little children that it was just 'us princesses' together and not letting them forget what a fire nation prodigy she is..

"Don't you guys ever get tired of talking about the fire princess" Ru said while laying herself flat on the grass

"It's more like doesn't SHE ever get tired" her friends laughed and this time Ru let out a chuckle.. She looked up smiling at Jades dress rubbing off on her. She reached her hands up towards her making the toddler excited running and falling on top of her.

"So how is the sweet fire princess of yours doing then?" Ru sat up putting Jade on her lap while she played with the flowers she picked.

"She actually got to show me some new skills while she was away for a while"

"Well of course she did, people over there at the fire nation are always wanting to see how else they take down everything"

"You think she's the one that ruined the forest by the beach?" The girls gasped a bit at the accusation. Ru felt herself blush remembering how it really happened..

"What? You'd think the fire nation was big enough for that girls bending, now she's just marking her territory."

"She already has, on Ru" She smiled down in embarrassment

"You know she asked me to go the fire nation with her last night.." they scoffed in outrage

"She can't take a hint now can she? Just plain dangerous, what was she thinking?" Ru looked down and slowly smiled picking up Jade to let her run back around on the yard

"Maybe you should take up on her offer then" Ru said making a few eyes widen

"You are not to joke about how dangerous the fire nation is. Especially if you went, could only imagine what would happen" they all went on how power hungry the fire nation with its regime dominating neighbors...

While they continued to talk on about it Ru couldn't help but think if Azula really wasn't all wrong... if she really needed her help. Scenes of last night played in her head..

"Ru, Ru!"

"R- ru your bleeding" she put her hand on her nose feeling the blood from her nose as it dripped onto her clothes.

She looked at her friends not knowing what to do or say... Ru quickly got up not even paying attention to her now concerned friends asking her what was wrong.

She quickly walked through the castle wanting to get to her room.. but the smell of the kitchen stopped her.. She stood there in the hall taking deep breaths of the smell of the cooking food. Without caring about her blood stained clothes and her probably still bloody nose she stomped inside the kitchen. Once she got inside she felt the eyes of all the cooks and help stare at her while she just walked in like she was on a mission. She then got to the actual cooking area now looking what they were making.

"If you'd like to wait a bit the crab should be ready eat.." the cook said uneasily but little did he know that waiting right now wasn't an option

She took the live crab putting it on its back on the cutting board not even worrying about its claws hurting her. Without hesitation she took the butcher knife that was next to the cook and almost like she had something personal with the crab while cutting it into four chunks.

"Please your highness, it's not ready to eat yet" Ru ignored the cook while she took a bowl and put the pieces of her crab in with its claws still moving and grabbing whatever vegetables and food she could stuff her bowl with.

Once inside her room not even bothering to change out of her blood stained clothes Ru sat on the floor and started to eat. Not caring about any bones or sharp pieces of the crab.. just wanting to feel satisfied and relieved..

Through all her crunching, slurping and heavy breathing while she ate she didn't even hear her dad coming inside her room..

"Okay okay your done" he said calmly while he started taking away the food handling like the routine he was use to.

He sighed in disappointment at the empty and already eaten food...

"Crab huh? Why didn't you tell me they were making crab?" He said from her bathroom wetting a washcloth.

"That poor crab.. never had a chance, it could've had a family and a nice paying job" he said in mock dramatized sadness trying to make her laugh while taking one of the crabs claws.

His smile slowly faded away while he looked at the blood on her clothes. He then narrowed his eyes while he looked while she cleaned her face and noticed her very red and irritated nose.

"You know the maids threw some bloody sheets away a few days ago" Ru stayed silent not making eye contact with her dad

"Ru. You got the girls out there scared to death out there telling me that you had some nose bleed that looked like a dam broke in there"

Ru started shaking her head about to deny that it was anything serious.

"I'm only gonna ask this once and I'll know if your lying because your apart of me and I know me so I'll know" he took a deep breath taking seat on the floor next to her.

"Since Im talking to my smaller me I'll watch my language but... what is going on?" Ru turned to look at him at the sound of desperation in his voice

"I- I don't know" she finally let go crying out her stress.

Her dad put tightly put his arm around her while she continued to cry "Okay up you go, this is no comfy place to cry your heart out" he picked her up like she was a toy doll putting her on her bed

"Alright first lets get you out that crime scene of a stain off" he opened her one of her dressers and took out her pajamas.

She put her hand on her forehead taking a deep breath "What am I doing?.. I'm destroying everything with this power that I have" she said pacing around her room through deep breaths

"I can't sleep and without sleep I can't think"

"Ru.." she didn't even notice the now scared look her father had while she spoke

"It's getting more and more difficult to control it.. there are some days where it completely controls me.. I've kept it inside for so long and it's my fault... it's my fault"

She looked up towards her dad before she spoke

"Do I have to spell it out" the hiss in her tone had her dad narrow his eyes not liking where she was possibly going with this..

"Azula has all everything I need to control this I-" he then knew exactly where she was going with this.. he kept saying no to what she kept insisting

"Don't you understand? Going to the fire nation with Azula is my only chance of even thinking of controlling my power" Ru said almost hearing the desperation in her voice

"What you are suggesting is something that isn't an option alright" her father said sternly knowing that it was a hard subject to talk about

He took a deep with while running his hands through his hair "Honey you gotta hear me out... This gift that you have going on just wants to be freed and let out, I mean you have to.. it's who you are"

She felt a nerve get struck..

"Who I am?" She angrily walked toward her window and opened as roughly as she could showing her dad the ruined land from last night.

"The broken down trees an.. wait Ru did you make this happen?.." her dad already knew what happened but he didn't know how.. until now..

".. You know.. I was kind of thinking that it was your fire princess friend" he teased softly trying to ease her tension

"For the past couple months Azula has been learning new fire bending, she can actually control everything she's doing and going to the fire nation is where I need to be"

"And why can't that happen here?" Her father said curtly

"Because you cant help me, I need someone who knows what I'm going through" Ru bluntly admitted

"I'm sorry but I'm not too keen on you going to a nation known for its dictatorship" Ru groaned loudly frustrated at her dads long opinion of the fire nation.

Back and forth they argued in her room.. she had to admit tho that she forgot the last time they argued so seriously..

"ENOUGH!" Ru didn't even flinch at his strong raised voice towards her.. she just stood there breathing hard from arguing at each other.. staring at her dad then turning around without saying anything..

In that moment she felt her nose running thinking it was because of her yelling but the red drops on her sleeve told her it was another nosebleeds.. Her dad continued to talk but she kept her face hidden in her hand.

"Ru.. Ru wait" her father stopped her from trying to get past him.

She saw his worried face at her bloody hand and started to walk away again not wanting to listen to his worry. Now she was dealing with his hands on her face, asking if she's okay and other questions that were taking her point away.

"It's noth-"

"Are you hurting? Here let me get your bed ready" He went on and on walking around her room talking like she wasn't there

"This happens wh-" Getting cut off again and getting more angry already seeing her want going away.. she couldn't have that

"No!" She meant to only yell to get his attention but didn't mean for her bed to break in half..

Her dad looked at the broken bed and back at her. Ru didn't react at what happened instead just sitting back in one of her chairs.

"What do you want from me?" He didn't say anything not knowing how to answer

"You want me to stay here and continue to practically destroy myself. No. No no no!" He looked away rolling his eyes at her outburst

"Your good here, everything you need is here" Ru sat up before talking again

"You once said that my powers were nothing to be afraid of. Well here I am afraid and you tell me stay where I am and do nothing! I will not have it! You are the king and I am the princess, your only heir. I will use the powers I have the way I need to. I keep that, take it from me the best you can"

"Then you have decided. So have I! And as the king you will do what your told" he started to make his way to her door to leave

"Before you leave! You should hear one thing" she now stood up from her chair

"That day I know you remember all too well at the beach. I lied. I knew what I was doing with those other boys." She said without any fear in her voice knowing she was treading in dangerous water..

"Stop your lying"

"It's true. Me being the only girl with a group of boys playing in the water in my wet clothes being picked up and touched. And I liked it!"

"I SAID STOP!" Her father slapped her across her face stopping her from saying anymore of the sensitive subject.

Her hair now in different directions from her hit quickly looking back at her father. Before trying say anything else it was then like someone turning on a switch. Watching her dad yell her name.. the look of fear on his face while he called for help. The uncontrollable shaking of her body and feeling like she was seeing herself from another point... it was another seizure.. she mentally cursed wanting to keep it a secret from her dad...

The atmosphere changed from how the maids came in nervous into her dads room.. but in this case it was the great kings bedroom. She smiled to herself watching the maids being careful walking in like they weren't allowed inside the private room.. She felt the blankets and it brought back memories when she use to sleep with her dad when she was little.

"Leave me. I'm going to sleep" the maids looked at each other knowing they had orders to stay at bedside with her..

She lifted the blankets over her and took her arm out pointing to the door motioning them to leave. She heard there footsteps walking towards to the door leaving 'she would have to apologize to them soon..' she thought how she acted so mean today with her maids.. surely her behavior must have been a surprise for them too..

She looked out and saw it was dark.. the maids must have told her dad that she was sleeping.. and remembering how she talked to him earlier he wouldn't dare wake her up anytime soon. She got up from the bed and walked to the window. Workers now fixing the broken down trees and other things that she broke down. Bending over the window putting her face in her hands having flashbacks of her seizures and bloody nose.

'_Your powers like mine can only grow. Don't try to hide it inside you_' Azula's voice played in her head

Quietly opening the door out she looked both ways of the hallways before walking back to her room. She walked in almost forgetting about her broken bed.. Looking at her mirror dressed out of her blood stained clothes dressed for the journey she had planned. She went and got her head scarf and wrapped it around once she got up something she forgot she even had fell to the floor. A smiling plush doll that Jade still hadn't gotten back from that one morning.. Jade... picturing her smiling face.. she couldn't leave just yet.

She was in a room with toys and drawings. She smiled at the little bump on the bed that was Jade sleeping. Ru looked one more time around the three year olds room, even though she was in here before she could almost hear the laughter they had while they played in here.

"Jade" she whispered while gently shaking her awake

"..Ru?.." she picked her up from her bed while she still was halfway asleep.

"Jade, my own heart. Are you listening to me?" She nodded her head while rubbing her eyes

"Time to sleep.. its night time" Ru kissed her forehead before talking

"It's time for me to go" she furrowed her brows in confusion

"Jade, please forgive me but this is something I have to do. To be the princess you always wanted me to be"

"But you are the princess I want" Jade said while yawning.

Ru picked her up and sat her back on her bed.

"Jade, look" her eyes then opened slightly more.

"Your crown?"

"That's right. I'm giving this to you as a promise. A promise that I'll come back for you and that you'll give this back to me when I'm the princess you want" Ru went over and put her crown inside one of her toy chest knowing no one but Jade would be able to find it.

"When are you coming back?" Jade yawned again now with her eyes closed making Ru feel guilty at her struggle to stay awake.

She stood up picking her up to lay her back in bed. She lifted her blankets and covered her back up.

"Here, take this" she tucked her doll back inside her bed next to her.

"Just think whenever you hug her, your hugging me" Jade took the doll in her arms.

"Then I will hug her every second.." she fell back asleep barley finishing her sentence.

She smiled down at her giving her a kiss goodbye on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ATLA.

WARNING! THERE IS A PART OF UNDERAGE SMOKING IN THIS CH.

* * *

Red red and more red.

She finally made it to the fire nation... The stylized, teardrop-shaped flame that forked into a trident of three tongues taper upward to a point having its insignia displayed on every flag proved that she really was in the fire nation..

"Save your insignificant reasons for someone else" Ru smiled at the familiar voice

Azula turned around wincing when she saw her blinking quickly a few times to really see if it was really her.

"All I did was follow the lightening" Ru said knowing what the fire princess was going to say

Azula had been to her bedroom countless times before now Ru was reminded of how long it's been since she's been to Azula's room.. her small bed she remembered she use to have now was bigger, her skirts that she wore when she was a child now changed to the custom fire nation red pants. She chuckled at herself hearing Azula yell at her maids to hurry.. she hadn't changed in that respect since she was younger.. she almost sounded the same how she demanded things.. Ru walked to her dresser picking up a picture of her and Azula as children. She smiled looking at the picture even remembering the day it was taken.

"I remember this" Ru showed the picture to Azula

She took the picture of them hugging while she slowly smiled.

"I do too.." she wanted Azula to keep it to showing her how happy she looked and told her to always look at the picture everyday.. and to never ever change..

"Did you run through dirt your way over here?" Azula said running her hands through her dirt covered hair with soap helping her in the bath

"More like through boat.." she had ran to the harbor during the night without looking back making her way out to the fire nation and what would take almost a week took only hours for her trip.. with her powers and her dedication to leave out mixed together helped her make that happen...

"Azula, I don't know what even came over me?" Ru said while she changed into Azula's pajamas which didn't fit her since she was a good five inches taller..

"It was just me.. well I wasn't even yelling.. It was like venom coming from my mouth. Like my dad was a bad guy for not letting me come.. telling him that I'll use my powers the way I want to.." she looked at Azula with tears in her eyes ready to fall over

"Oh azula, I even brought up the day at the beach! Telling him that I liked it!" Azula put her arm over her while shoulders gently shushing her to calm down.

"It even happened again.." Azula furrowed her eyes confused

"The same thing that happened when I visited?" Ru slowly nodded in reply

"C'mon I got you" Azula put her hand on the back of her head and guided her legs to lay down on her bed

She gently smiled down at her while caressing her face "Everything is going to work out the way it's suppose to, you'll see" Ru looked at her with desperation hoping she was right

"I'll take care of you" her eyes were closed when she felt Azula kiss her forehead.

She fell asleep in her bed curled in the fetal position facing Azula.. like she did when she was younger taking a nap so happy to be sleeping with her feeling like she had a sister.. and she really needed that tonight..

"Do you still feel guilty about what happened with you and your father?" It was now morning while they stood out on her balcony overlooking the view of her nation settling in the fact that she really ran away..

"My anger towards myself out weighs my guilt" Azula put her arm around her shoulders and guided her out

They were now outside her home and far out into open land. Distracted by looking around the open area she quickly crouched down scared at the loud sharp sound. Once she opened her eyes she saw the top of the mountain collapsing, she turned around and saw Azula's hands steaming..

"You have learned to fear your powers but I will teach you how to confront them" Ru looked back at her work at the mountain and back at her with a shocked look.

"Confront them? I can't even control it!" Ru thought if she was really serious about facing it head on

Azula walked towards her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"I have a fire lord for a father, that is the example I look up to for my teaching. But I'm afraid you don't"

Azula walked away from her with her hands behind her back

"I want you to give me everything you have" It took Ru a good moment to say something.. Azula rolled her eyes at her friends shock

"C'mon little Ru, you didn't run off all this way for nothing" Azula teased with a smug look that she always made since she was a child

"Oh yea..looks like your real anxious to end up like that mountain you blew up" Azula threw her head back groaning in annoyance at her silliness

"You can't be a coward, not with the powers you have. Let everything go!"

"Azula I don't know what's going t-!" Ru fell backwards on the ground barely missing the flash of lightening coming right at her face

"Azula!" She yelled out can't believing what her friend just did while sitting up barely registering from the first blow.

Azula got into her stance remembering the way her hands moved the first time she showed her lightening bending.. She didn't give her a minute to even get up from the ground already seeing the lightening building up from her fingers. She put her head in her hands closing her eyes at the expected attack..

"Uh!" Ru looked up and saw Azula thrown back ten feet landing hard on the ground

"Shoot!" Whispered to herself at another accident that happened because of her..

"Are you okay!? I told y-!" Before she could help her get back up she found her back on the ground..

Azula marched towards her looking down at her "Never be sorry for being the stronger one! Ever!"

She then roughly helps her back up on her feet "You are the apex predator"

Ru shook her head having no idea what she was talking about.

"The strongest animal" Ru continued to stay quiet

"A lion does NOT FEEL GUITY! for killing it's prey!" She winced at her yelling

Azula then got close to her face before talking again "And you do not feel guilty for squashing a fly"

She went behind Ru and took her arm out towards the half destroyed mountain

"And I think that means something.." she then held her open hand and slowly clenched it shut taking down the rest of the mountain without even trying

"I really do" Ru stared wide eyed at the mountain the mountain she helped destroy with practically no effort..

She sighed and stood with her back towards her "This might sound naive but.. your a real inspiration.. to me"

Ru slowly smiled "Really?.."

"I mean, even those times when.. I don't really like myself..well you can't decide to be someone else" Azula turned back around facing her again running her hands on her face while shaking her head

"Anyways, we don't need to do this. You can always go back hom-!"

"No, Azula I want to do this" Ru immediately said earning a smile she would make whenever she would agree to something..

"You've never asked for anything that wasn't yours, being so patient for your time.." Azula moved some hair from her face and placed her hand on the top of her head.

"Your like a perfect picture with a broken frame.." she quietly said as if to herself

She stood up tall before talking "My only interest is showing you that you are the queen and that your reign will be endless"

Ru looked down uncomfortable at her strong statement..

"Well if you say it like that.." Azula quickly sighed reaching inside one of her pockets

"Here" she took out a pack of cigarettes

She looked at the cigarettes and back at her then sighing taking the pack from her. She laughed a little when she used her bending to give her a lite.

"Remember when I told how classy it would be if you could lite it with your pinky" Azula laughed shaking her head while she took a long inhale of the smoke.

"You know you say I'm an inspiration but it's really you, being all tough with your bending like there's no tomorrow"

Azula smiled "Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Don't denigrate your use of powers to mine" Ru quickly shook her head

"No, Azula I'm sorry that's not what I was doing at all. Your an amazing fire bender" Azula continued to smile

"Aww. No you don't. You are so careful and care so much in not hurting anything or anyone with your powers.. and all I care is getting a bigger blow. Honestly it's fine the nicest thing I could ever do is not be your friend" Ru just stared at her with wide eyes if she was actually being serious..

Azula turned back around "I'm kidding"

She laughed a bit "Sorry"

"And did you forget what I taught you? Stop saying your sorry or I'll have to slap the sorry out of you" Ru smiled widely at her usual mean remark..

"You really want to do this?" Ru didn't know how to answer at her question

"Let me rephrase the question.. do you trust me?"

She didn't know why but it felt like it took her awhile before she could answer.. but she did

"I do."

—-

You guys can leave a review if you want :) this is a Zuko/OC fic, and it'll be a slow burn so he won't come up for a while. Gonna get into more of Ru's character progression because she really has a lot of back story, she's not your typical "pretty pink princess"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own ATLA**

**Warning: a scene of underage drinking**

* * *

Her smile of achievement fell off her face as fast as she fell to the ground..

"You keep doubting yourself Ru"

"No I don't.."

"Yes. Yes you do" Ru got up from the ground ready to prove the fire nation princess wrong.

"No I don't" Up and now ready for using her powers to fight back against her fire... she had to admit while fighting she would think if it was real what she was doing..

But the blow to her stomach proved to her that it was very real. She looked up from the ground with flames only a few inches from her face.

"You are stronger than you believe!" Azula stepped back with her fire

"You have greater powers than you know but if you don't try hard enough it will mean nothing" Ru took breaths while standing back up

".. We're you really going to hit me?.."

"Distraction" Ru furrowed her eyes in confusion

"Distraction and deception are powerful skills. You must become more than a person to the mind of your enemy"

'..but that didn't answer her question..' Ru warily thought.

She was brought back out of her thoughts with another blow that she managed to dodge on time.

"You being not being in control of your power is your own fault" Azula said while walking away

Ru didn't even respond but instead attacking her back. Usually her mean remarks never got to her.. but this did.. because she knew deep down..it was true.

Azula grabbed her arm flipping her over on the ground

"Your anger doesn't change the fact that you failed to act"

"It was too dangerous" she grunted through the pain.

"That's not going to stop it" Azula threw her arm down walking away

"Because I didn't have any training"

Azula looked back and faced her

"Training?!" She attacked again moving Ru across the floor from the impact

"Your training is nothing if you don't use and if you hold back"

So Ru didn't hold back.

She ran towards her not thinking of anything else but taking her down. They fought giving everything she had, then got angry once she found herself back on the ground.

"You haven't beaten me" Azula looked down at her with a smug smile only making her more mad.

She wiped the smug look off Azula's face when she knocked her down on her back. She stood up strong breathing hard above her not giving her a chance to stand back up.

Loud clapping took Azula's attention. She immediately moved and knelt on one knee. She then knew there was only one person the fire princess ever kneeled for..

"Two fine prodigies in the making indeed!"

"It's princess Ru father, it looks like she's learning quite quickly" Ru saw the mad look on Azula's face from the corner of her eyes

"Ru? Well I know one certain dark blued eyed Princess named Ru, but that Ru I remembered was a child always being held in a kings arms" Ru looked down as the fire lord walked closer towards her like she did when she was younger..

"And remembering how one was never without the other. Tell me, where is your father that you were named after?" Ru must have been really nervous because Azula had to bump her side for her to talk back..

"At home! I mean.. it's just me." Ru managed to spit out

"Well I hope Azula isn't fighting you too hard"

"Yes-! I mean no. Wel- she's training me"

The fire lord then looked towards at the impact from there sparing

"A talent you picked up from home?"

She managed to look up but still not meeting his eyes..

"The king offers me a broad education"

"Last I heard he was holding an opinion at odds with what is generally accepted" Azula snorted at the insult earning a dirty look from Ru

"I believe a great king.. is above such things" This time Ru was looking right into his eyes.

"And what would you know of a great king?"

"I do. He happens to be my father" she heard Azula gasp at what she said to the fire lord and instead of another insult from him... he laughed out loud much to there surprise..

"Ru!"

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice

"Dad?.." she stood where she was watching her father with a handful of his men riding on horseback towards them

"Are you okay?" He said not even sparing a glance as he walked passed the fire lord

"Yes. Yea I'm okay I was jus-"

"Training" he said now looking straight at the fire lord

"It looks like I'm not the revere king I should be" he was facing the fire lord getting closer

"Disobeyed and betrayed by my own lord himself"

"No, dad I came here on my own choice-"

"Azula, go and take her back" she winced not wanting to hear what she had to say. Even Azula got taken back at her kings order..

"Go" she looked down and Azula placed her hand on her back guiding her back to the palace.

She looked over her shoulder while walking and saw her dad looking over at the fire lord.. this was now personal between them..

* * *

"You didn't leave me a choice Ru."

"So this was all your idea then?! I should've figured, you always wanted her since the day you've find out about her powers"

"You neglect your duty if she can't fight and be the strong queen that we need her to be" Ru laughed breathlessly

"Your talking of a day that might never happen Ozai... She might never need to use her powers"

"Funny.. you thought the same thing about me didn't you?" Ru looked down at the true accusation..

"Azula seems to think she's ready" Ru raised his eyebrow

"She is the only one with the powers that she has. You think they weren't given to her for a reason"

"She was born with them Ozai, it's not like she had a choice and I want her to have that decision to make"

"She already has"

Going behind her fathers back, Leaving home and going to the most dangerous place known and training with the closest thing he had to an enemy.

She definitely had decided...

"I Know you pray that she wont have to fight, but a King needs to fight and so will a queen"

"She is a child.. Please let her be just that" Ru quickly interjected.

"Did they ever let us be just a children?"

"..Thats why it has to be different. To see her powers as a way to protect not to control"

"There are criminals and they mock societies law. You know this better than others"

Ru roughly wiped his face with his bare hand "The stronger she gets.. the more people will know about her"

"Then this is the only way, why else would she be so desperate in coming here?" Ru got closer to Ozai making step back in intimidation forgetting that he was talking to his king..

"She came here because of the power hungry nation that you helped create" the fire lord practically felt the venom from his voice

"She came here to learn what her king couldn't, no more"

"Damn you! You are not going to turn our nations only heir. My own daughter."

"Into what? Have her turn into a powerful strong ruler? Isn't that what you want?"

"I gave this world a queen. A queen that will love and protect like I've always have. That is what I want"

"But will she able to protect herself?"

"From what? You?" Ozai sighed looking down

Ru couldn't help feeling like it was old times back as princes.. arguing over power and there future.. and there daughters future..How one father wanted her to be the next fire bending prodigy.. while the other father just wanted her to be happy.

"This is the only way to protect her like you've always wanted to. You know as well as I do the hardships we face everyday as rulers."

Ru took a deep while shaking his head. He looked at the unexpected hand on his shoulder from the out of character gesture from his old friend...

"Put our differences aside"

"Putting aside our differences?.. We hadn't put our differences aside the moment they put that fire flame made of gold on your head"

"Then for the sake of your daughter... and I will.. for the sake of mine"

He looked back up taking a brief moment looking at him.

"No. I wont have her here. Not with you. Call me when you start taking things seriously" he turned about to walk away intent on getting his daughter and leaving

"You keep saying that you want her away from me, but your forgetting someone else that your taking her away from if you leave" Ru stopped in his tracks

"You know Azula loves Ru as the sister she never had.. and quiet frankly the only friend she has. I cant imagine how she'll feel.. a life long friendship.. broken because of there fathers differences" Ru immediately turned back

"No, no You know thats a lie. They will alway be friends, so don't bring our girls into this"

"How could I not. When I see your daughter and mine together i cant help but see you and I"

"Ive told you once before that the only reason I even stepped on fire nation soil in the first place was because of your daughter"

"Then let that be the reason she stays. Let her teach your daughter what you cant.. and what I cant to mine" Ru blinked quickly, trying to think past his manipulation..

Ru quickly got close to the fire lords face breathing hard while looking directly into his eyes.

He slowly nodded "You.. you will have her train her harder.. till she's even better than you Ozai"

* * *

**Follow/Favorite this story for weekly updates**

**Review down below**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA.**

**Waring: underage smoking and drinking**

* * *

Walking down the halls of Azula's home always use to feeling so out of place.. now with her black and red clothes she blended right in..

"Ru" Azula greeted cheerfully while making her way inside the dining room

"Come, sit down" Ru noticed how the dining was set up very nicely and even bringing out to what looked like practically brand new silverware..

"Here" she was holding a glass cup of champagne.

She looked at the glass of alcohol hesitating to take it from her..

"Would you like something else my lady? Perhaps some of our red wine?"

Ru furrowed her eyes then shaking her head and taking the glass from Azula

"No, this is fine" the servants in the kitchen acted like it was nothing for a fourteen year old drinking.. royalty or not she would have expected a raised eye or two..

"Well this is new" Ru said while Azula took a seat next to her

"What? that? Oh please, it's no secret here" Ru winced at the sudden news that "secret" she thought was kept was being treated like it was some yesterday's news.

"You are more than some guest Ru. You are my friend and our princess" Azula said while she poured herself a glass of water.

It was something that Azula wouldn't admit to, not choosing to drink or smoke. Not because she was young or didn't like the taste.. and yea they weren't the best choices to make especially at there age.. but because deep down she knew she was afraid to even try.

"A toast" Ru smiled and lifted her glass up

"To the newest addition to my family" Ru almost spat out her drink holding back her laugh

"Let's see how the fire lord feels about that"

"Quite pleased actually having another gifted bender under his roof" Ru blinked quickly

"What about your brother?" She immediately coughed at her question

"What about him?"

"Your brother is a fire bender, wasn't it kind of the same back when he was here?" Azula stayed quiet for a moment

"After all these years.. can't believe I haven't met him" Ru said the last part quietly shaking her head while taking another sip of her drink

Azula stared into space for a second then quickly shaking her head refocusing and taking a deep breath "You say that like it's a bad thing"

"Not ever meeting my childhood friends only brother isn't a bad thing?" Ru stated bluntly

"It's not like you ever complained about it. You were perfect happy with just me" Azula playfully pinched her chubby cheek

"I never really said anything because the first time you even mentioned him was almost what? a year after we met and because your mom got you mad because she got done scowling at you for being mean to your brother"

"Why are you even bringing him up now?!"

"You're getting mad at a question that I think you don't even want to answer"

Azula broke the glass cup on the table causing a fast silence between the two of them.. One of the maids quickly came to pick up the shattered glass from the floor while they continued to not say anything.

"That looked new too" Ru trying to make a joke to ease the tension.

"I'm not keeping anything from you"

"Then why do I know nothing about him" Azula turned her towards her and looked down

"Because there's nothing about him to talk about" She looked back up and started to eat

"Just ask my father" Ru softly furrowed her brows

"I made sure that they made your favorite" Azula said about the food she was eating trying to change the subject

"Your father banished him, your brother" Azula sighed while putting done her fork on the table.

"Your really not going to let this go this time" Azula said while laying her head on the knuckles of her hands.

"This time I don't think there's a new doll you can give me to change my mind" the fire princess let out a breathless laugh at the memory

"Your sure? Because I just got new jewelry sets that are just dying to be worn" Azula's hopeful smile went away when Ru just leaned in closer for her to go on

"Yes, he was banished. And he deserved it" Ru sat up straight shocked from her confession

"Ever since my brother and I were children even before I met you, he was always so aggressive in competing with me to see who was the better bender" she looked at Ru with a small smug smile

"So you see, it wasn't just me" Ru playfully raised her eyebrows smiling like Azula having read her mind..

"Always playing outside away from the palace, keeping you under my wing. That was all to protect you"

"From what?"

"My brother"

Ru shook her head blinking quickly "I-I've never even met him.." she said to herself

"You were something he couldn't wait to show and tell father"

"He knew about me? About my telekinesis?" And here she was thinking only a few people in this world knew about it..

"I know Ru but I didn't tell him anything"

"That's alright with me.. I mean here I thought my alcoholism and chain smoking was the best kept secret in the world" she took out the pack cigarettes from her pocket and started to smoke now completely over being scared if anyone saw.

"Like I was saying he was always wanting to find something to outshine me, it was just a competition for the throne"

Ru blew out her smoke before talking "And what? I'm dying to know where I come in all this"

"You don't. He wanted you gone."

Ru coughed not expecting for something like that..

"I told you!" Azula patted her back trying to help her to stop coughing

"Well Jeez Azula, I'm sorry I'm not handling the fact that your brother wanted me dead-!"

"Shhh! Would you keep your voice down"

Ru smacking her hands away "No! telling your friend that her own brother wants her dead is someone a friend might say to a friend don't you think?" Ru quickly said still not getting over what she is just finding out..

"There was no right time in telling you"

Ru slowly blinked while facing to look at her "There is no right time in telling someone they want you six feet under, you just hope for the best that they don't hit there head on the floor once they pass out!"

"Oh Ru-"

She slammed the table with both of her hands "Don't you 'Oh Ru' me, this is far from an 'Oh Ru' problem! Long gone"

Azula now had her head in her hands while she continued to listen to her friend hyperventilate..

"How would you feel if my friends back at home wanted you gone? Hm? 'Oh Azula, Good I finally caught you at a good time. I'm not one to gossip but my friends were talking about wanting to kill you but hey! don't let that ruin your day-!"

"Okay Okay!" Azula cut her off putting her hands in front her.

Ru huffed putting out her cigarette and sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed

"So I tell you. Then what? That wouldn't have helped anyone. All those times of you and I playing with our powers, being the only example of your powers. That was all to help you" Ru didn't say anything..

"Your more of a sister that I wanted than the brother I have"

"Don't say that" Ru said quietly while rubbing her eyes

"It's true." She smiled softly feeling her hand on the top of her head..

* * *

**Review and click on that follow/favorite button down below for updates**

**What's your favorite ATLA episode?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

She thought she's heard every word in the book.. but the prisoners had a language so bad that was enough to make her blush.. Azula acted like she was so use to all having her head up high at all the yelling while they walked together the halls of the prison. She remembered they were only children the last time she held Azula so tightly by her sleeve while walking only finding herself doing it now..

Now being able to loosen her grip now being outside of the prison. The sounds of the prisoners yelling were now replaced with the guards of the prison yelling trying to keep order while they worked the fields. She watched the men lift large sacks on there backs to have them taken back up to empty. She turned around from a loud ripping noise.

"Hold on there, I got it" she said while rushing over to the worker not even getting a chance to think that he was a prisoner..

She then started to lift the sack up "Hey, careful there that's really heav-"

Before he could even his sentence she had already lifted the sack up.. Realizing that they both now had a shocked look she let out a forced laugh trying to make it look like it was nothing..

"That fire lord always wanted your father in those red garbs of theres.." she smiled looking down at her clothes that Azula let her borrow

"They don't suit you" her smile quickly turned to a frown at the blunt statement.. here she was ready to thank the man for the compliment..

"Looks like it's a pretty rough day today" she said while handing him some water

"Then it looks like the guards are doing a good job" Ru looked confused then looking out towards the workers

"Hard men, doing some hard time"

"As far as you know" he said nonchalantly while taking a drink of his water

".. I don't understand?.."

"Your father does" she stepped closer to the man as soon as he mentioned her father

"Keep moving!" A guard yelled pushing forward the prisoner

Stepping quickly in front of them before the guard could take him away

"Hold o-!" She gasped when he got closer to her not even caring about the guards behind him

"Your our only hope. Don't let them change that" she watched as the guards took him away before she could ask what he meant..

—-

"Quiet!" Two guards roughly brought in a prisoner pushing him onto the ground in front of them.

"Who is he?"

"A farmer. He tried to take his neighbors land and became a murderer" Ru's eyes widened at what this man did

"W-what will happen to him?"

Azula turned facing her "Justice. Crime cannot be tolerated"

She walked towards the wall of weapons turning around holding up a sword.

"Your ready to lead. To leading our people of our nations" she slowly walked with the weapon in hand.

"But first.. you must show your commitment to justice"

Ru looked down frowning at the weapon that was now held for her. She looked up at Azula and realized what she wanted her to do..

Looking at the ground while slowly shaking her head "No"

Standing straight up "I'm no executioner"

"Don't be your father! Your compassions is a weakness your enemies will not share" Azula hissed

"That's the reason why it's so important.. to separate us from them"

"You want to be queen to rule and defend, this man is a killer"

"Azula!"

The look of seriousness on her friends face scared her to really think she was serious in going through this..

"What?! You want peace for our nations don't you? Getting rid of people like this is the only way! You know this better than most" standing in front of her when she didn't say anything

"You cannot lead anything unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to fight evil"

"..Y-you can't believe in this?.."

Her question was answered when she didn't say anything

"Azula. I will go and fight men like this but I am no executioner"

"Ru please" she lowered the sword for her to take

Two choices.

Two ways.

Two different paths of life.

Being feared or being respected

All In front of her in the shape of a weapon.

All she thought when she looked at the sword was Azula's face.. and that made her hesitate. She saw her face twitch when she did that. Then she thought in that second if she completely went back and all she saw was nothing. That was it. Just her on her own.

Becoming everything that Azula didn't want.

So she went back pushing the weapon away.. along with Azula.. to the other side of the room..

"GET HER!" Not wanting help from the guards pushing them away angry that they've seen her being thrown on the ground like that

To say the least... she could say that she was mad..

She felt like she was running like a chicken with its head cut off through the outside of the palace. The heaviness of her being scared was making it harder to run.

Overhearing guards and almost tripping from abruptly stopping herself in her tracks. Hearing the echoes of the heavy shackles hitting the floor knowing they were handling a prisoner. Her plans changed right then when she saw who the guards were handling.. the man who didn't like her fire nation clothes..

The prisoner closing his eyes preparing for the hit from the guard ready to strike.. but opened his eyes to see the guard flown across away.

"I know I know" she said knowing what he was going to say recognizing his expression all too well..

"Move!" She was pushed what seemed like only seconds before the blast of fire hit her.

Turning around expecting another guard.. rather hoping.. but she knew this fire bender all too well..

"Are you okay?" The prisoner asked forgetting that this is what she was use to..

"Yea.. we use to be friends"

Azula just laughed "Use to be friends? Aw, am I suppose to be shocked? Am I suppose to run away crying?"

She slowly walked towards her, she heard the prisoner behind her step back but she stayed right where she was

"Am I suppose to be scared? Your a mental case. Your no better than these prisoners here."

She stayed quiet for a second

"You should know that I lied to you. I said thought you were powerful. I don't."

"What?"

She saw Azula's hands clench

"That is a lie. Before me, you were practically a ticking bomb just waiting to erupt chaos. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you. I taught you everything you know"

"Everything not to be"

Azula slowly smiled to herself "You know I always held back with you since we were friends.." she stepped back not liking where this was going..

"Azula What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done when ty-lee thought she flew down from the tree" pushing down the prisoner behind her on the ground dodging her angry flames.

"Azu-!"

Now this was bad.. she usually stopped her flames when she tried to reach out to her from trying to beat her.. Ru kept trying to talk to her but with every syllable she said seemed to have a blast of fire at the end of each one...

"STOP!"

Azula falling to the ground breathing hard still with her look of anger and determination in finishing there fight.

"What is wrong with you?.." Ru whispered

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Killing to prove something b-being fear-!"

"This is all what it takes you stupid girl!"

"She's not stupid" Ru looked over her shoulder at the prisoner

"Aw would you look at that? You have a fan. An old low life scum of a prisoner"

"I'm only a prisoner because of people like you and your father" the prisoner said while walking standing in front of Ru

"We've been under your command for too long and you know you can't do it alone, that's why you have Ru here. To believe that this is the only way to rule. She shouldn't take advice from you, you should be the one that needs to learn to be a better ruler"

Uh oh.. the only reason she barely got away from mouthing off to the infamous princess Azula was because they were childhood friends.. but this unlucky man was going to learn the hard way..

"Watch your mouth filth"

"Watch yourself" he emphasized 'yourself' making Azula winced at his tone

"You don't know what it takes to be a great ruler"

That was it.

Ru grabbed him by his shoulder pushing him to the side from Azula's anger.

"Run!" Ru said wanting to just leave

"Aghh!" She kneeled forward yelling out in pain while holding the back of her head then looking at her hand that now had a little blood. Ru looked up at Azula now holding a lock of her hair.

"Oh please, like I've never pulled on your hair before."

"Not from out my own scalp! What are you trying to do!?" Ru walked towards Azula

"I am leaving. Leaving with everything that I KNOW"

Azula laughed out loud "Know what? Knowing how to eat your weight in food then throwing it all up without anyone hearing? Or knowing how to be a whore? Just like your mother wa-!"

Ru would have stopped what she was doing... Sure the sounds of Azula screaming would have made stop and beg for forgiveness.. but she still kept her hold on her arm.. tighter and tighter.. until she was sure that she got hurt like she had.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say that again" she threw her arm down not even caring how she was still yelling and holding her arm in pain.

"I WILL GET YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL NEVER BE QUEEN!" Azula roared after her.

Ru rolled her eyes at the prisoner looking back scared from Azula's outburst "Yea you'll get use to that"

Both looking back hearing close footsteps from coming bodyguards.

"There's more coming let's go"

"Wait" he took his arm back

"You go, leave me"

"Are you kid-"

"No!" Ru frowned in confusion

"Listen to me please, you have to go on your own. Don't worry about me I know my way back home. But you don't go home that's the first place they'll come looking for you"

"What about my dad?"

"Don't worry, the people will protect him."

Ru turning her attention to the close footsteps from the guards getting closer making her nervous.

"This power that you have, I know it's not any type of bending"

"Please we need to g-!"

"Whatever power you have, you have to master it. For all of us"

"Wha-"

Now they both had there heads turned towards the sounds of the coming guards.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Go. Go far and learn as much as you can about your abilities. Then come back. For all of us"

Ru was about to start running but he quickly grabs her arm stopping her

"Do you promise?"

She looks into his eyes knowing that this would be something he would be waiting for

"I promise"

And with that she ran to start on her promise

* * *

AN— Been a while i know. go ahead and review, thats what really helps to let me know where you guys are in the story


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own ATLA.**

* * *

For the longest time it was just her and dad.

"I love you dad" she said as a happy five year old laying next to him on his bed

How she thought there was no one in the world she needed but her dad and his need to protect her.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be just like you!"

It was always dad this and dad that. But soon later her vocabulary changed...

"Did you see her fire bend! Azula says she's practices everyday!"

What was first was just a child's admiration escalated quickly.. Her use of telekinesis for fun turned to self defense. And advice from her father turned to advice from Azula.. Ru' wouldn't have minded so much with that.. it was the advice where Azula learned from..

"I don't think it's a good idea to wake her, while Azula is sleeping with her" Iroh whispered

Ru hesitantly stepped forward about to go in but seeing the two young sleeping girls made him think twice.

"Uh!" Ru walked out the room angrily

"He's been keeping her here longer and it's on purpose" Iroh didn't even have to ask who was talking about..

"Ru-!"

"No!"

Iroh stepped back a bit from his outburst

"That's it. We are done" knowing that this decision would forever change him and Ozai.. and even Ru..

Now seeing Azula and Ru made him for the briefest moment rethink his decision. But then looking up and seeing Ozai looking down from his window reassured him that he had to do this..

Taking a deep breath bracing himself..

"Hi! Dad!" He smiled at her excitement from seeing him

"Hey, is it okay if I stay longer here with Azula?" His smile faded knowing this was going to be hard..

"Ru-"

"It won't be that long!"

"Ru-"

"Please?! Azula said there even thinking of making an extra room for me here"

"R-!"

"Really, Her dad says that it's alri!"

"Were not coming back!" He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration at his outburst

"What?.." the tears he were expecting now were falling

He got closer to her about to give her a hug but winced when she pushed him away

"No, no, no!"

"RU!" He never thought he had to raise his voice the way he did.. but he never thought she would act this way.

"Go get your things"

"Or what?"

He almost scoffed at her response.

"Or else your father is going to pull you by the hair to it" her look of anger quickly went away now dealing with her father and not just the king..

He watched her feeling bad while she ran inside crying.

"Sir.."

He looked down at the tugging of his clothes.. His eyes widened at what he forgot

"Azula.." he quickly kneeled down and placed her on his knee

"Azula, hey it's okay" he hugged her

"Why is Ru leaving?" He brought her back forward facing him

"I want you to know that you are such a good friend"

He looked at her and in that moment he saw Ozai, the same fire spirit they have in there eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you, I'm so sorry" he gave the fire princess a kiss on her head before telling her to get Ru.

While she ran, he silently wished her luck for the future he knew she would have from looking at her eyes..

She cried all the already knowing the way inside the house.

"I can't come back here!" Ru said in between sobs

"Okay okay honey, come here it's okay" Ursa said hugging Ru who came running inside with her arms open

"Well still be here" Ru put her around Ursa still crying

"I know your sad. But this could have ended so much worse"

She looked up from confused at what she meant, before she ask what she meant Azula walked in

the room. Ru sniffled taking Azula's hand walking back outside.

Ursa noticed Ru's sad face watching the two girls hug each other like this it was the last time they would see each other..

"You are making the right choice" Ursa whispers while she hugged the beloved king

He softly smiled in reply, taking a quick deep breath "Alright, time to go"

Azula pulls out of the hug "Okay, there's no need to cry. Of course we're going to see each other again, I have a responsibility since I'm the older princess remember?"

She tried to speak confidently like she always does, but Ru saw her struggle to keep her strong composure. Ru went in for another hug knowing Azula wanted it from her right embrace..

* * *

"Hey guys! I can't get down"

A group of kids were around under the tree

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that.."

Remembering how Ty-Lee safely coming back down from the tree. She had to blink snapping herself back into reality

"Look your not falling!" They all watched the child slowly come down not believe how he was doing that

"That was you wasn't it?"

She quickly turned around facing an eight year old Azula.. but a few brief seconds her reality kicked in..

She just softly smiled at the little boy.

"Hey! Wait up!" The little boy followed her

"Are you a special type of bender?"

She thought her ignoring him and trying to walk from him would be enough for him to give up.. but with every step she took came a question of every one..

She turned around hearing him trip behind her. He looked more disappointed in her than him actually falling.

'What are you doing?..' She thought to herself feeling bad at how she was treating the boy. Sighing she walked toward him and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry.. I just never seen anything what you did"

"That wasn't me" mentally slapping herself making him feel bad again..

'He's acting like if I was Azula herself.."

"What's your name?"

"Kenji.."

"Well Kenji, do you like cherry ice?"

He perked up at the mention of the sugary treat.

"To eat?"

Taking that as a yes, she stood up and guided him to the ice maker.

"You know, It would be cool if that was you. I mean no one can do stuff like that"

Ru smiled at Kenji, who still just couldn't get over it all

"Maybe it was you. Ever thought of that?" She teased

He laughed "No, I'm just a kid"

"Well Keny, Ben?, Gigi? was it?" Kenji laughed knowing she was joking

"It's Kenji"

"Oh, right I knew that" she smiled and took the shaved ice from the vendor

"Well Kenji, I think you have lots of powers. You just have to believe that it's there" she kneels down and hands his cone.

She gasps when he takes the cone but let's go as soon as he holds it falling on the ground.. or that was suppose to happen..

"I knew it." Kenji smiled widely at the floating cherry cone in front of them

"Kenji!" Someone was calling for him and she quickly took the cone and took his hand and made sure he took it

"I thought you were playing with the other kids?"

"I was bu-! Hey wait!"

She stopped in her tracks when Kenji pulled her hood off. She looked back hoping that they wouldn't recognize her.. but the shocked looks on there faces told her otherwise. She didn't say or do anything but to turn around and start walking away.

"Don't go home" The older boy said before she could go

He then walked in front of her a wanted poster... for her

She slowly looked up from the paper at the boy who was expecting a mature reasonable explanation... but little did he know..

"THAT BIT!-"

* * *

**AN: another chapter! i just want to say THANK YOU! to all my reviewers and followers out there! you are the best! please review/favorite/ follow for updates **


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait! Don't go!"

For a little boy he could really walk fast? Ru thought after a few good minutes of trying to leave

"You can come with us!"

"No"

"But your alone"

"I'm sorry your session is over please make an appointment at the desk"

Kenji ran in front of her making her stop walking

"Please.. I always wanted to meet you" he said while taking deep breaths from walking so fast trying to keep up with her

"It's true" now looking at Rollo

"He's had the biggest crush on you since forever"

She smiled a little looking down At Kenji. She laughed when he eagerly nodded his head.

"Great let's show your new girlfriend our place" Rollo then reaches over and put her hood back on

"Wow! She took your whole hair out!" Kenji said while standing while she sat taking a good look at her bald spot from Azula..

"Goes to show you, Never turn your back on the fire nation.. especially if you got long hair" she said while rubbing her head still being kind of sore..

"This is a nice place you have, is it just you and Kenji here?"

"Yea, sorry I meant to bust out the gold statues and expensive tea" Rollo teased while he sat down next to her giving her and Kenji water to drink

"Gold? Please if that were the case I would've burned down the place"

"With Azula's help I'm sure" she playfully hits his arm at his teasing

"Too soon" Rollo said while he laughed

A cup then dropped right in front of her

"What happened? Thought you would've caught it like the last time" Kenji pouted being disappointed at his failed attempt

"C'mon Ken, time say goodnight to your girlfriend"

"But she's gotta show us what she could do" Kenji said wrapping his little arms around her neck

"Don't worry little man, she'll be here in the morning" Ru was caught off guard..

'So much for asking to stay..' Ru thought

"Yea go to sleep, see what else I can catch" she reached behind her lifting him in front her bringing back memories with Jade..

Watching Rollo and Kenji walk to bed..made her think how Jade was doing and who was playing with her..

Standing up walking outside feeling inside her pockets and being relived when she felt her pack of cigarettes..

"So what else can you do besides catching falling cups?" Hiding her cigarette from being so use to hiding it from everyone

".. Don't know. Just what I learned from my days with Azula"

"That why your partially bald" he motioned his hand asking for a cigarette

She laughed a bit "Yea I didn't run fast enough with my short legs" Joking back while handing him one and lighting it from him

Taking in a deep breath of smoke before talking "So you ran away from her then?"

Slowly Nodding "More like from the whole fire nation.. just waiting for something like this to happen" saying the last part quietly

"So Azula planned all this"

Ru laughed out loud "Azula doesn't plan she plots"

Looking back at Rollo now with a serious look..

"Some people bend water, fire, earth.. but no one can catch falling cups of ice... and no one can do that" she lets out a quick laugh

"I don't know know if there mad or scared of me"

"Both" raising her brow at his answer

"Which are you?" Asking while taking a deep breath from her smoke

"Neither" She kept looking at him urging him to go on

"Sure it's different. People are afraid of change, thanks to the fire nation ruining that. But change is good"

"Are you saying it's a good thing what I have?"

"More like what you can do"

"Catching cups" Rollo chuckled at her joke

"Right now I can't really do anything besides the cups.. and I have to be ready and I have no idea where to start. My dad is back at home and I'm here.. all I know is how to be some apex predator."

"Ape what?"

Ru smiled "Nothing. Just means I had a bad teacher"

Rollo took one more inhale from his cigarette before throwing it on the floor "Look, believe it or not Azula did show you some pretty good things. To defend your self and to not be afraid.. I mean sure she wanted you to use everything to kill everyone-!" Ru playfully shoved him

"So princess. Tell me, Know any good benders?"

She looked forward in space for a brief moment thinking

"Ru?"

"Tofu"

Rollo just gave her a confused look

"Her name is Toph."

* * *

please review/follow for updates!


End file.
